de niña tambien te ves mono
by yukii04
Summary: una reprecentacion de romeo y julieta lleva a nagisa y kayano a situaciones incomodas. nagisa x kayano


**De niña también te ves mono**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu no es de mi propiedad.**

 **Nagisa x Kayano/ NagiKaede**

 **Acotaciones en cursiva.**

Un día típico en la clase E nunca era igual para ser sinceros. Pero la idea básica siempre estaba, y esta vez, ese acontecimiento que se alteraba en la tercera hora era una mini-obra de teatro improvisada como puntos extras que daba KaroSensei en la asignatura que quisieran. _La verdad, la idea había sido de Nakamura para no tener que levantar química._

Se decidieron por representar "Romeo y Julieta" que, al menos, era una historia que ya sabían todos, todos menos Terasaka, Itona junto a Kazama se dedicaron a explicarle todo con lujo de detalles.

Un pequeño grupo que se negaba a actuar repartieron los personajes y prepararon la escenografía improvisada. Entre estos, Karma.

Al pelirrojo se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de hacer que Nagisa sea Julieta y todos, _menos Nagisa, por obviedad,_ aceptaron justificándolo con que el peliceleste era más mujer que todas las demás chicas de su clase.

-¿me podéis explicar por qué rayos yo soy Julieta y Kayano es Romeo?- preguntó Nagisa con un tic en la frente mientras que Nakamura lo ayudaba a colocarse el vestido que compró KoroSensei minutos atrás.

-pues porque Kayano-san queda preciosa con las mayas de Romeo- declaró la rubia viendo como Karma estaba sentado en el suelo luchando con las medias azules de la susodicha.

-tranquilo Nagisa-kun—comenzó a decir la de pelo verde.- que como Julieta quedas lindo- un leve sonrojo adornó sus mejillas.

 _Escena siete:_

-oh Romeo ¿Dónde te encontraras? Romeo niega a tu padre y renuncia a tu apellido o no lo hagas si no quieres, pero júrame amor y dejaré de ser una Capuleto… en si hubiera sido otro hombre- sobreactuaba Nagisa con el vestido rosa sobre unas mesas fingiendo un balcón.

-te tomaré la palabra, llámeme si quieres amor y será mi bautizo en adelante ya no seré más Romeo- representaba a la perfección Kayano.

-Julieta… señora Julieta… Julieta- entró a escena Kanizaki haciendo de la nodriza.

 _Escena catorce:_

Las puestas del sepulcro se abren estruendosamente y entra por ellas Kayano acercándose al cuerpo dormido de Nagisa.

-esposa mía, amor mío, la muerte que bebió la miel de tu aliento, aún no ha podido vencer tu hermosura- dijo la peliverde acariciando el rostro de Nagisa.- dormiré contigo y este será mi eterno reposo. La última mirada de mis ojos, el último abrazo de mis brazos, el último beso de mis labios. Brindo por ti, mi amor…- toma la copa de plástico y bebe el aire que estaba dentro.- ¡oh bálsamo poderoso! Así, con este beso…- re acerca a su rostro y tras un leve titubeo con un sonrojo, depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios.- muero- finalizó cayendo al suelo acabando con su perfecta actuación.

-¡Romeo! Pero Dios mío ¡pálido como la muerte! La niña ya se mueve- dijo Isogai entrando a escena representando a Fray Lorenzo.

-¡oh padre mío! ¿Dónde se encuentra mi Romeo?- volvió a sobreactuar Nagisa fingiendo despertar de su sueño.

-oigo ruidos Julieta. Vámonos, un poder superior ha contraído nuestros planes. Tu esposo yace muero a tu lado. Vamos dulce Julieta. No me atrevo a quedarme aquí- el castaño sale de escena dejando a Shiota un tanto más incómodo y nervioso que antes.

-ve tú, yo me quedaré aquí eternamente- gritó el peliceleste nervioso antes de acercare a su supuesto Romero ya fallecido.- ¡esposo mío! ¿Qué es esto? – Gritó cerca de Kayano provocando que esta haga presión con sus parpados para contener una mueca de susto.- fue veneno lo que causó su muerte. Eres cruel… no me dejaste ni siquiera una gota- dijo tomando la copa y relajándose al ver el rostro de Kayano.- siento pasos, seré breve- toma en sus manos el cuchillo anti-KoroSensei.- dulce daga, esta es tu vaina. Descansa en mi corazón, dame la muerte- finge atravesar su pecho y cae estruendosamente sobre el cuerpo de la peliverde haciendo que esta muerda su lengua para no saltar de dolor y sorpresa.

 _Cae el telón._

Nagisa y Kayano iban caminando por las calles de Japón dirigiéndose al metro con el fin de llegar a sus hogares. Se notaba la incomodidad y las imágenes del beso intermitentes se reproducían en sus mentes.

-actuaste muy bien- dijo el peliceleste con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-muchas gracias, tu también- mintió a la perfección, _le quería, de verdad, pero era horrible actuando el pobre._

El silencio se volvió a hacer presente y de la nada ambos pararon en seco y voltearon a verse mecánicamente. El atardecer adornaba la escena y combinaba a la perfección con sus rostros levemente sonrojados. Comenzaron a hablar los dos al mismo tiempo y al notarlo pararon girando sus rostros a lados opuestos aumentando el tono de sus mejillas.

-tu primero- dijo Kayano intentando contener su corazón en su pecho.

-de acurdo… m-me—tartamudeo el más alto.- siento algo por ti que jamás había sentido por nadie, y creo que ese beso no fue del todo actuado- dijo rápido y de corrido apretando los puños contra sus piernas.

-claro que no, un "muerto" no corresponde, Julieta- dijo la peliverde relajándose y con una suave sonrisa.- tú también me gustas-

-¿estaría mal si te vuelvo a besar sin mi vestido?- preguntó el peliceleste mirando para otro lado.

-¿¡EH!? ¡NO, NO, NO!... ¡bueno, no que no puedes! ¡Digo, no estaría mal que lo hagas!- fue interrumpida en su auto discusión por los labios de Nagisa que tiernamente se colocaron sobre los suyos en un beso.

Kayano no era novata, había actuado toda su vida y no era el único chico que había besado, ni si quiera la única persona en general que había besado. Ya estaba acostumbrada a manejar sus emociones por completo y que su cuerpo entero, _incluyendo su corazón,_ cedan ante las ordenes de su cerebro, pero con Shiota Nagisa era distinto.

Él alteraba sus sentidos y la desconcentraba, le provocaba escalofríos, fuertes palpitaciones de su corazón, ojos al borde de las lágrimas; la hacía sudar y sonrojar, era capaz de controlar su cuerpo mejor que ella misma, y en esta ocasión no era diferente.

Con solo un rose de labios sintió sus piernas temblar, y su corazón intentar escapar de su pecho, sus mejillas se calentaban y creía ser capaz de desmallarse en cualquier momento, y mínimamente, se hubiese caído de lleno al suelo si Nagisa no la rodeara de la cintura con sus brazos.

Al sentir el cuerpo del de pelo celeste tan apegado al suyo lo recordó. Recordó cada sonrisa, cada caricia, cada momento junto a él y más importante, recordó lo seguros que estaban el uno con el otro y correspondió el agarre rodeando su nuca con sus brazos. _Básicamente, les valía madre estar en el medio de vía pública._ Al sentir la necesidad de respirar se separaron y juntaron sus frentes mirando el lugar sonde segundos antes habían estado sus labios sin deshacer el abrazo.

-¿sabes Nagisa? De niña también te ves mono-

 **Fin**

 **Vale, mi shipp más cannon de Ansatsu.**

 **Sedo por completo la traducción de romeo y Julieta a la persona que la haya hecho porque solo reescribí una que encontré.**

 **Bueno, nada más por hoy.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Bessos!**

 **Yukii.**


End file.
